


Flexibility

by Sethrine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Perversion, Sexual Humor, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On a scale from...Iron Man to Black Widow, how flexible would you say you are?"</p>
<p>You may have instigated this conversation, but you unknowingly played right into his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this work from my account on another site. Would have posted it sooner, but I...somehow forgot about it?
> 
> In any case, I hope you guys enjoy!

If anything, you were happy something was finally going on in S.H.I.E.L.D. besides the normal, bland missions and continuously drawn-out experiments. Hell, you were probably lucky to be included in the festivities as it was. It was all because you had previously worked with Tony Stark on a separate project, never mind the fact that the earth was on the brink of war and in all-out peril. At least you were being dragged along with everyone else. 

Currently, you sat with the others at the front of the aircraft, listening as Tony went on about something that was probably important. Due to his sarcastic nature and his usually snarky and narcissistic ways, many didn’t pay him much heed unless it was instructed to do so; you had learned from experience to listen anyway, even as he began messing with the panels you were sure shouldn’t be messed with. Tony Stark did what he wanted, though, and usually got away with it. 

“How does Fury even see these?” he questioned suddenly, a look of frustrated confusion crossing his features. 

“He turns,” Agent Hill answered without hesitation, the nicest thing she could come up with without adding “No shit, Sherlock!” somewhere in the mix. 

Tony gave a small cringe at the information. “Sounds exhausting.” 

“Sounds more like Iron Man is incapable of simple actions, to me. Maybe his head’s rusted in place?” You mused aloud, catching the attention of several S.H.I.E.L.D. members as well as causing a few snickers. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how others looked at it, you had also gained the attention of Stark, himself. 

“Excuse me, (Y/N), was it? Tell me who exactly asked you?” 

“Just stating a simple observation, Mr. Stark. Not all of us can be as flexible as others.” 

You knew you were basically heading into the line of fire, egging the man on in a way that he practically lived off of on his own. Truthfully you found a weird sort of fascination from it, one that you took full responsibility of and wouldn’t back down for nothing. You didn’t know it now, but Tony was more than happy to oblige you with this fascination. 

“Do tell me, exactly what do you know about flexibility, Miss (Y/N). Rate it on a scale from one to ten if you have to.” 

“With all due respect, I don’t think you can rate flexibility on such a short scale of numbers.” 

A smirk lit Tony’s face, one you recognized immediately as one of his signature features. He was rather enjoying the banter between the both of you, if that little gesture was any indication. 

“Alright. Let’s put it into better perspective, as I’m sure everyone is just dying to know. How about on a scale from…Iron Man to Black Widow, how flexible would you say you are?” 

At having been referred to, Natasha became more interested in the conversation, finding it rather entertaining just as Steve began to understand the vulgarity of it. Even the other agents were being drawn in momentarily, finding it refreshing to have someone else almost on-par with Tony Stark’s egotistical ways, at least in this particular conversation. 

You noticed Tony was trying to push the conversation to his favor, knowing full well that you wouldn’t back down from the question. Well, you would have none of that! 

“That’s quite the personal question, Mr. Stark. Though I’m flattered you’re even interested in such a thing, I don’t think you could handle my flexibility.” 

This had earned a few more snickers on your part as your own playful smile began curling at your lips. It died almost instantly with the subtle change of his grin as well as his sudden interest to invade your personal space. If you were to lean forward an inch or so, your lips would connect with his easily. Though the thought was welcomed and quite tempting, it was a delightful distraction that you didn’t need right now. 

“(Y/N), I’m quite sure I could make that pretty body bend in ways you could never even imagine. And as much as I’d love to test this theory, I’ve got a world to save. You know, kind of an important thing right now and all.” 

No one said a word. 

Tony knew he had won the conversation, pulling away from you with a wink and continuing on with his previous train of thought. A bright red flush had made itself present on your cheeks as well as an angry line to your lips for the next five minutes. 

_”Well played, Stark. Well played.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> See ya around!


End file.
